


情热

by Yanzly



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanzly/pseuds/Yanzly
Summary: 黑白骑无种族性别区别轻微暗示《爱情》姊妹篇
Relationships: 暗黑骑士/骑士
Kudos: 1





	情热

**Author's Note:**

> 《爱情》姊妹篇。  
> 链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039574

有个黑骑爱上了我。

他远远的站着，背脊笔直，抬着他的头。庄重，端正——递给我的目光像软烂过头的樱桃。他是如此出类拔萃。多么神采奕奕，多么威严，即使陷于绝境也是动人的。我被邀请进他的队伍，分享着他与团队的馈赠，他的队友都尊敬他，而我是他们对他喜爱的映射。我们更多地出现在一起。白天或者黑夜，顺着肮脏的小巷走下去，不间断、不放慢脚步，不回应咒骂，也不把喝醉的人扶起来。欢庆的宴会上他打翻杯子，红色的酒液一抹而过，又有一部分他被烧死了。我靠过去，那些死去的部分便也不得安息。其他人哄笑着，而我想与他跳舞。我想拥抱他、我会拥抱他似拥抱哈罗妮的神塑：我们背着星星关上门，他的目光落在我后腰，触摸我的指尖上挂着尖锐的甲。这迥异的温度叫人着迷，令我陷入热恋：我希望他永远把自己紧紧圈在尖利炽热的壳里，让我凑上去的亲吻冻得生锈——我的爱人永远穿着黄铜衣服。

但我肢解了他。黑骑摘下头盔，我便请求他挖出我的眼睛。我追求一种黑暗，我想要失明。他没有照做，离得更近了，我将他看得清清楚楚：目光所及，他的皮肤都被呻吟荡起艳色，连呼吸都催着情，端的却是一等一的矜持做派：他拥抱我如同白色的蛇——而我迫不及待地想要知道那滴毒液是什么味道。

黑骑接着笑起来，布裹住了我的视线，嘴唇贴上我的耳廓。

你得看着我。他说。

我在他眼里无法找到任何东西。但我说他爱我。

我们的旅途愈发合拍，冒险得益于此，大家得了报酬在海边聚会，无可厚非地会喝酒。诗人嗜酒，他用他独特的嗓音勾着一些淅淅沥沥的往事，以及：“我们都不称呼你和他是一对，但——”

黑骑打断了他，他的声音一如既往地绵密可靠，是捕鱼者的网，他把它张开了，诗人的话语便淹没进四五十米、或许更深的网洞中。我握着酒杯脱离出来，月亮是那么大，孤零零一个，在烟火五颜六色的阴影下发颤。远处有人在唱歌，声音羞怯，磕磕绊绊。我不知道歌者是谁，我知道他在看我。他在我身后停下，我便挪过去。周围的一切呈现出一片红色。在他身边，时间、以太和呼吸都是粘稠的红色。黑骑本身好像也成了红的，浅的深的黑色蓝色和其他一些宁静一起消失了。

我一直想着，为什么他爱我。诗人拒绝称呼我们为‘一对’，他也许认为这是狡猾的词汇，为某种爱情打抱不平。可他能怎么办呢？称呼不会留在信纸上，也不会留在墓碑上。我很明白诗人崇尚的那份梦幻与虚构，月亮在天上是月亮，握在手里不过一捧灰。我同他一样迷恋着，黑骑身上那么多的我未得到。

可诗人是错的，他该知错。我们是天生一对。

我在夜里沉睡。他在我的身边。他的吻在我嘴角。他像一个尽责的守护者：他爱很多人，也被很多人爱。他如此迷人地、缠绵地爱一切他所爱，却只能短暂地给每个求爱者一个吻。

这对于黑骑是多么不公平。我想着，又去想在这个吻之后，被他爱过的人再无法另结新欢，便默认了这补偿。

让我杀了你。

我觉得他就要这么说了。黑骑转过头来，我正望着他。他靠近了我。他的眼沿着我的睫毛流至颊边濡湿的发。手伸到我面前。刽子手的情感总是和他的手一般热，把握着一切新鲜的、热烈的、血淋淋的爱意。我控制不住的呼吸急促：我想要他吻我，想要他咀嚼温暖的唇瓣，最好能咽下去，和进骨血。我的誓言如此诚恳而热烈。

我想要成为他的一切。

我知道他是谁，如同他知道我是谁。

我希望他能让我听命，让我看到我所渴望。我会成为他喜欢的样子——没有旁人，只有我：和我相恋，与我怨怼，让我与自己不断的重逢。

我在等黑骑开口。他也在等。我张开嘴的时候黑骑狠狠地颤抖了一下。

他的眼睛又合上了。他的手指也不再落下来。我没想过他会下不了手。那些我爱的特质，一下子从他身上剥落下来。那些飞的、跳的，爬行动物，不愿葬身的小家伙，往我推挤起来的眼泪里躲。

“你不合格。”黑骑说。半分钟后他再次开口：“你不合格。”

您真没用。我也是。我缓慢地想。黑骑的手指被我压在额头，他拥抱了我，而我陷入更深的忧愁： 

他不摘掉我的眼睛，我便得忍受这个凶手的视线从这具被他杀害的尸体上移开。

**Author's Note:**

> 朋友想看的骑士视角，摸摸索索写了。没有写DK的时候顺手。  
> 两个角色都有病。骑士希望被喜欢的东西杀掉，DK希望（并且曾经已经）杀掉喜欢的东西。十分契合能相互满足愿望的两人因为真的爱上对方而互相妥（ze）协（mo）的故事。
> 
> 是真爱！


End file.
